Maisy
Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part II: Exploring Random Stuff is the 13th episode in the 1st season & is the 13th episode overall. It is the 2nd episode in the Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Mini Series. Plot The episode starts with Golden Saddle playing Forza Horizon 4 getting a Barn Find that he didn't have time to open last night at 3:00 AM. He really Hopes it's the Peel P50 But it isn't so he screams & yells. He decides to search up to see where it is located & he finds out it is a summer exclusive find which makes him yell & throw his phone on the ground. He then complains that it's in summer & the game is currently in winter for another 2 weeks, he then gets the idea to get the Flux capacitor from DMC so he can go 2 weeks into the future. It then Cuts to Mater Looking for Maisy and Lightning in a bin but they aren't there so it makes him yell. He asks DMC for the spare Flux Capacitor but he says that he gave it to Maisy & McQueen & he fears that if he does unnecessary time travel he could destroy the space time continumm. The two then argue if when DMC took Mater, Maisy & McQueen too the human world is time traveling. They are then interupted by Todd, He asks them if they want pizzas but they both say no & yell at him to go away. The 2 then wonder what Maisy & Lightning are up to. Maisy & McQueen are then seen at a pool about to swim but Maisy doesn't go in & pushes Lightning in. Mater then Finds C-3PO & he says he is not playing hide & seek but hiding from Satan & the Police. Maisy & McQueen then go to an Art Museum & look at art but half of it isn't actually art. Mater is Then seen driving home at night going to His Junkyard. He checks the impound lot to see if anything is wrong but it's everything is normal so he heads inside. as he passes the entrance sign, it falls down onto mater which scares him so he puts it back & continues into the Yard. The Light on His shack then burns out which also spooks him. Mater then Checks the parts to see if there is a monster there but it's all fine. Mater's Only Headlight burns out which makes him mad but he continues into his shack. The Shed's Door (the Luxury mansion Cutout) then falls down followed by Mater Saying "if i'm lying i'm crying" the Shed's Door then closes & Mater Sleeps. Maisy & Lightning are then seen in a hallway saying they are going to prank someone & they decide to knock on someone's door & run. The two then Go into the Mini Bar too look for alcohol but Maisy forgets to hold the door open which gets them stuck in the mini bar. Charcters *Maisy *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Golden Saddle *DMC 12 Brown *Todd the Pizza Planet Truck *C-3PO *Herbie Trivia *The Title Card has The New Delorean Time Machine from Back to the Future The Animated Series, Herbie (Herbie Goes Bananas Version.) , Todd the Pizza Planet Truck & a Peel P50 with a Little Tikes Cozy Coupe Design from Forza Horizon 4 *This is the first episode where Mater doesn't say frick But DMC 12 Brown said Freaking. *There is Deleted Scene that ran for 3 minutes. Gallery Promo Photos Mater’s Junkyard Filmimg Set.jpeg Episode Category:Maisy & McQueen On Holiday mini Series